1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing a vitamin C, more particularly, relates to a composition capable of protecting the vitamin C effectively by stabilizing the vitamin C double.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that a vitamin C shows strong antioxidant effect, anti-aging effect by the promoting capacity for the collagen biosynthesis, whitening effect by the restraining capacity against the melanin generation. However, an L-Ascorbic acid of vitamin C has a problem that it is easily oxidized at the external environment as like moisture, heat, light, air, etc, so that it becomes lost its titer and it becomes decomposed.
It is known that a dihydroascorbate radical, which is an oxidation intermediate, is generated by the dissociation of the hydrogen ions, where 2 electron-transfer processes are occurred serially. It is known that dihydroascorbate radical has powerful reactivity. The dihydroascorbate radical acts as 2 moleculars by itself to combine with the vitamin C, which is a molecular, thereby digydroascorbate acid is generated. This oxide of the vitamin C has a side-effect to damage the skin. And this oxide of the vitamin C has a problem to stimulate the skin when it is applied to the skin because it has structurally strong acidity. Because vitamin C can be oxidized easily in the alkalic aqueous solution, vitamin C can lost its color or ruined easily if it is placed on this environment in the process of maintenance and manufacture,
To solve the defect of the vitamin C, that is, instability and stimulation in various environments, various vitamin C derivatives have been developed and these developed vitamin C derivatives are applied widely over grocery, pharmacy, medicine and cosmetics. However, these vitamin C derivatives have a problem that they are inferior to the pure vitamin C in effectiveness.
Also a method to add antioxidant agent, a method to stabilize the vitamin C in multiple emulsifying agents, a method to stabilize the vitamin C in an aqua emulsifying agent, a method to restrain the oxidation of vitamin C by coating, etc have been provided. However, these methods are not appropriate for the formulation of the cosmetic material because they do not show enough stability and effectiveness and because titer of the vitamin C becomes decreased as time goes. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,969, EP 0533667 B1)
Thus, there is a great need to develop stabilizing technique of vitamin C in order that skin activation capacity of vitamin C can be applied to the skin well.